


thou cannot S U C C

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [11]
Category: Sanscest - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can I delete this series already, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: end meAlternate Title: Lust decides to be his horny self and asks Blue, Geno, and Error to SUCC him, which then they gladly proceeded to chop off his dick





	thou cannot S U C C

Everyone just honestly didn't give a fuck that classic passed out. They sorta just left him there, and Reaper took the noose to use as a necklace.

The three (Reaper went to another room....Wink Wink ;)) went back to the living room, and two sat on the couch. Cause, y'know, that's apparently what skeletons do.

Error sat by the door, and looked over to the kitchen. Sans had still not moved from his spot.

Suddenly, the door burst open. The fucking blue heart in his jacket, oh crap why did Lust just bust through the door--

"HI I AM BACK MY SEX SLAVES" Lust exclaimed.

"We are not your sex slaves, Lust."

"SHUT UR TRAP GAYWINDOWSXP. NOW, SOMEBODY GET OVER HERE AND SUCC ME" Lust looked over to Sans' unmoving form in the kitchen.

"Hell no. God knows where that dick has been, It's even been up Error's ass." Geno said, earning a glare from Error.

Suddenly, Geno got up.

"Excuse me, Error, can I talk to you...privately?" Geno asks.

Lust wiggles his "eyebrows". "Discussing who's gonna SUCC first? Go ahead~" He purred.

Geno sighed and pulled Error to the corner.

"Alrighty, me & Blue made a plan. You fuck him from the back, and me & Fell come in from the side & chop off his dick." Geno finished, and Error nodded.

He looked down, and noticed Geno's legs were shaking.

"Geno, are you scared?"

"No, I was fucked and came 666 times."

Error looked shocked. "Is that true?"

"No idea."

The two walked  back around, and Error sneaked in from behind to an oblivious Lust.

He shoved his dick---which was somehow freed from his pants within a few seconds---into lust's back end, causing Lust to yip in Surprise and hold his dick.

"NOW!" Error heard Blue yell.

Suddenly, the two came over to both sides of Lust's dick, and held scissors to it.

oh shit

 


End file.
